Aelin Shielder
note that this article is under construction. Also, sorry for the pictures lack, I'll add them later :) Aelin Shielder is a 17 years-old teenager, member of the guild Fairy Tail in Magnolia. She's not a simple human : in fact, she's half-human half-feline by nature. Always optimistic and smiling, she looks proud'' but suffers of her difference inside herself. She was well-raised but sometimes cannot help to act like an animal. She loves hunting, meat and milk, wich shows well her animal side, but hates loneliness and her father. She uses a magic that she has created herself, Feline Soul. She just arrived in Fairy Tail and feels good, but she's still a little scared not to be accepted by the others because of her half-savage nature. Appearance Aelin is a medium-sized slim pretty 17 years-old girl ; she has quite long black hair falling to the middle of her back, and golden eyes with black vertical pupils as a cat's. She has strange brown and black fox ears, as well as a fox tail at the bottom of her back ; she also has slight fangs by way of molars and her teeth are also sharper than normal ones. Light (40 kg) and medium heighted (1, 57 m), her black guild tatoo is on her right thigh, wich she likes to enhance. Besides, she has a long a big deep scar along her left shoulderblade, which she's very proud of - she wouldn't erase it by a surgery, for nothing in the world. Thanks to her sportive side which confers her a shaped, beautiful muscled body, she sometimes poses for the ''Sorcerer Magazine ''to earn more money - like almost whole Fairy Tail girls. Personnality History '''A sad past - '''Aelin was very prematurely born in Magnolia, at five months ; but she's saved by a magic manifestation who gives her the will and the volunty to live. Unfortunately she's also hurt by magic and gains a long scar along her left shoulder plate, as well as a fear for magic. Consequently, having faced death until her very birth, she has a particular conception of life, wich she's particulary fond of. Her scar in her back is her proud, and she would erase it for nothing in the world. But she keeps a real fear of magic from this event. After the agitation of the birth, her mother, Grace Shielder, turns like crazy when she discovers that her daughter has the ears and the tail of a fox. Their parents kept Aelin because they fear the others' judgment, but don't succeed in loving her because of her animal caracteristics. It's hard for her, but even more for them. In front of people, they're quite kind with her, which makes Aelin keeping hope of being loved one day ; but home, they become harder and sometimes treat her injustement. After years, her parents can't stand this situation anymore and totally reject her. It was their first child and they never had another one by fear of being him like ''"this insane girl". (her Mom). Its seems that Aelin was finally abandoned by her father at the age of 10 in Magnolia, pretexting going to the grocer's. He couldn't stand anymore being with his own daughter, because of what happened to his wife. (At the same time, Fairy Tail members disappear from Tenroujima.) For Aelin, a new life begins, full of sadness but also hope. She installs herself alone for one year in the street, surviving by her owns ways, stealing or doing little jobs. Street becomes her territory. She has to struggle to survive, or she'll die. This experience makes her harder as well as mentally stronger, and after a time, she gets much faster thanks to her pursuits with the police who tried to catch her. It was heard that during this period, the mage Levy went in this street and, seeing the child, she gave her her preciousest thing : her favourite book. It was Aelin's first gift. This event gives little Aelin hope for the future and she decides to fight still. Redemption -'After one year of this life, Aelin's sawn and welcomed home by an old man called Shôtaro Yuuki, who takes care of her and teaches her everything she needs to know. During these years, she learns anew how to live because she had became kind of savage child in the street ; she also learns how to read and write. Thirdly, she learns to go beyond her fear of magic and even develops her own, Feline Soul. She becomes cultivated, fells in love with books and becames more ''sure d'elle-meme, but not totally still. At the age of 17 she chooses to integrate a guild and hesitates between the old Fairy Tail and Lamia Scale because of Lyon. She finally chooses Fairy Tail only because it was in her city, and so she could stay close to Shôtarô. She also wanted to help the Fairy Tail members to regain their lost honor, since the main part of the guild disappeared on Tenrou Island seven years ago. She becomes part of the fairy guild when the disappeared members are about to come back... To be continued! Relationships '''Shôtaro Yuuki: This old man became Aelin's tutor one year after her parents abandoned her. He's a kind of idol for Aelin since he really saved her life by welcoming her home. Aelin considers him like her second father. Lyon Bastia: Aelin secretely fell in love with him, after he saved her from a thief band when she was 15. She will see him two years later for the Grand Magic Games, as a rival this time. She doesn't dare to tell him that she's in love with him because she thinks she's a child for him : indeed, she's 9 years old less than him. Gray sometimes kindly mocks her for this reason. Aelin generally gets along well with the whole Fairy Tail guild, except a few exceptions like. She doesn't have a best friend yet, but she gets along particulary well with Gray Fullbuster 'and '''Juvia Lockser '; she likes kidding with Juvia about her love for Gray. She also gets along with '''Reedus '''because they both draw. '''Her parents : Actually, she doesn't have much contact them. Her father never contacted her after abandoning her ; concerning her mother, she was finally placed into a psychiatric hospital and refuses to see her. Magic Skills Aelin is very good drawer. By the way, she made a little job a mangaka assistant before entering Fairy Tail. She participated to several contests and was almost always nominated, wich contributed a little to rehearse the guild's pride and prestige. She likes drawing everyday's life in the guild, and tries to get from Reedus some drawings tips. She played violin when she was with Shôtaro but stopped a little when she integrated Fairy Tail - because of quests. She tries to restart. Equipment Parallel dimension - After Aelin failed to one of her quests, Shôtaro created herself a little parallel dimension, a kind of compartiment that she uses to keep everything she would need in case of emergency, money or rations de survie ''for example - a little like Erza with her armours and weapons. Aelin can invocate stuff from anywhere. Its skills are endless and only Aelin has access to it. '''Katana -' Besides, en plus ''her normal magic, Aelin always keeps, in her parallel dimension, a long katana that she uses if her "magic reserves" are about to empty. It's a beautiful piece of artwork. She doesn't really use it but keeps it in case of emergency. '''Tight case with knife -' She sometimes takes it when she goes somewhere where she can't use her magic. This is a precious gift from Shôtarô which saved her life several times. It contains a knive The backstage Origin of her name Aelin' means "lake", "fountain" in J.R.R. Tolkien's High Elvish, with the element ''lin wich means , - anyway. It doesn't really have things to do with her half-feline nature, but for me author, water evocates beauty, it's calm and refreshing, as well as it can be dark, unleashed and scary. Like Aelin. And it goes on its way, like her too. About Shielder, her family name, there's not much to say about it. It's only a way to say that she loves her guild and she wants to protect her guild no matter what, being its shield. Let's hunt some dark guild! Evolutions of the character At the beginning, Aelin was supposed to be 12 years-old human, learning Ice Magic with the ice mage Gray Fullbuster. But it wasn't very original, since Hiro Mashima, the author of Fairy Tail, told that Gray's biggest dream was having a pupil. So she became a "normal" 17 years-old member of the guild (if I may say so... Is there only one normal Fairy Tail member? ;p) with black hair, black clothes and a sword. It wasn't actually very effective, either so it was decided to add her something animal, something that would turn her into someone not entirely human. It was more interesting! And moreover it was funnier if she had her own magic, created by herself : something she would use everyday and be proud of : it would give her more self-confidence that would maybe help her to go over her fear of being rejected. Timeline '''x774 Birth in Magnolia. Her mother turns a little crazy but keeps her for fear of being discredited by the others. The years following are hard for everyone. x784 'Aelin is abandoned at 10 years old by her father in the street. For one hard year, she survives by stealing or doing little jobs. 'x785 She's welcomed by Shôtaro who becomes her tutor. All these years following, when she learns plenty of things, are her best years of her life. x789 She's saved from a band by Lyon Bastia, who goes away a few time after. x791 '''Becomes part of Fairy Tail. The disappeared members come back a few weeks after. Trivials '''Living place: '''Aelin lives in his tutor's house Shôtaro, in the center of Magnolia, next to the Kaldia Cathedral. '''Her biggest dream: She's not very strong and still needs to perfectionate her own-created magic, but she hopes she will increase her power to become, one day, an S-class mage. She's also a little worried not to have any boyfriend, so she'd like to find one. Maybe... Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail